Te Quiero
by YoruichiKittyCat16
Summary: Basically the way my mind portrays Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie. Slash, Rocky/Adam. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Me, myself and I: I wish I owned the Rangers.

Adam and Rocky: No one owns us! :P

Zordon: I do.

Adam and Rocky: Aw man he owns all the rangers.

Me, myself and I: Well as you obviously can read, I do not own any of the Rangers cause Zordon does. I also do not own the villians or anybody else except possible OC's.

Warnings: OOCness, Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male whatever you want to call it and possible spoilers if you have not seen the movie

* * *

><p><strong>Te Quiero chapter 1 <strong>

Adam was worried about the followng day. He and the other rangers were competing in a sky-diving competition to save the Angel Grove Observatory and he had acrophobia, meaning he had a fear heights. Only one of his best friend and longtime crush knew about his fear. Adam turned to look at the door when he heard it open. Speak of the devil; Rocky was standing there staring at him.

"Hey Rocky, what's up?" Adam said even though he knew Rocky was there because of the Jump-A-Thon the next day.

"I came by to see if you were okay," Rocky replied, knowing that Adam knew what he meant.

"Rocky, I'm fine. Sky-diving no biggy," Rocky could hear the hesitation in Adam's voice when he said that. He had known Adam far to long to know that he was not okay. He walked over to his friend and wrapped his arms around his nervous friend.

"Adam, it's okay if you're scared," he whispered into Adam's hear. Soon, he felt something wet on his shirt and realized that Adam had began to cry. The red ranger rubbed small circles against the black rangers back to try and calm him down a bit. He and Adam have been friends since they were five years old, he remembered that day just like it happened yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

Five year old Rocky was at the park swinging on his favorite red swing. He was going higher and higher until finally he jumped, landing in a large pile of orange, red, and yellow leaves. That's when he heard it, someone was crying. After finally getting up out of the pile of leaves Rocky walked over to where he heard the crying.

He was lead to a huge oak tree. Behind it was a black-haired kid around his age with his knees up against his chest, crying. Apparently the black-haired kid heard Rocky appraoch the tree because he looked up at him, then looked away again. Rocky knelt next to the crying kid.

"What's wrong?" asked Rocky, but the other kid didn't pay him any mind. He tried again, "Are you okay?"

"M'okay," came a mumbled reply.

"The why you crying?" (Note: he's 5 you don't expect a five year old to speak perfectly)

"Kids were being mean to me," said the teary eyed kid.

"That's mean. Do you got friends who could've help?" The kid shook his head and looked down at the ground.

"Well, then I'll be your friend!" Rocky yelled while punching the air above.

"Really? You will?" the kid ask as his face broke into a smile.

"Of course, what's your name?"

"Adam. You?"

"Rocky."

From that day on the two of them were inseparatable. The bullies never picked on Adam again or they would face the wrath of a five year old Rocky, who might I mention already had a green belt in karate.

**~End Flashback~**

Adam finally stopped crying about being scared of the Jump-A-Thon the next day.

Rocky noticed that his friend's tears had stopped and ask, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, Rocky I'm fine," Adam said with a hiccup, from all his crying. Rocky made sure Adam wasn't lying. Finally he came to the conclusion that Adam was being truthful. For awhile the two of them talked about different things like martial arts or tv shows they recently watched. Soon it was around 9:00pm and Rocky needed to get back home. After saying bye to Adam he left.

Once Rocky left Adam got up and got read to sleep. Yea, he was still worried about tomorrow but nowhere near as bad as earlier though.

* * *

><p>Haha. Hope you liked it I kind of thought it sucked. Please review by clicking the REVIEW button.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Myself and I: Hi I'm back.

Rocky: Damn it. Why are you back?

Me, Myself and I: Cause I feel like it.

Adam: Please, don't make anything bad happen to me.

Rocky: If you do I'll go power ranger on you.

Me, Myself and I: Thanks for the idea :P

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rangers cause Zordon does. I also do not own the villians or anybody else except possible OC's.

Warnings: OOCness, Slash, Yaoi, Male/Male whatever you want to call it and possible spoilers if you have not seen the movie.

* * *

><p><strong>Te Quiero chapter 2<strong>

The sun was leaking through the blinds of Adam's window, shining into his eyes. He laid there for a minute before sitting up and looking over at his clock. The clock read 8:00AM, he groaned and got up. He was supposed to meet the others at the Gym and Juice Bar at 8:30 before heading to the Jump-A-Thon.

It took him almost fifteen minutes to finally get dressed and head to the juice bar. By the time he walked through the doors it was 8:40,he was ten minutes late, he smiled when he heard the voices of Billy and Aisha trying to calm Rocky down. Apparently, Rocky was worried because he thought something bad might have happened to Adam.

"Rocky, I'm sure Adam's fine," he heard Aisha, the yellow ranger, say.

"Yeah, he probably just slept late," Billy, everyone's favorite blue ranger, said while at the same time he spotted Adam walking through the doors. He was about to same something when Adam held his finger to his lips in a shushing motion. He watched Adam make his way toward the group, being real quiet as he snuck up behind Rocky.

"BOO!" Adam yelled out while he jumped in front of Rocky, who was slightly startled.

"Damn it Adam, you had me worried," Rocky told him.

"Sorry, woke up kind of late but really I was only ten minutes late," he replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Rocky forgave him and that's when Tommy finally decided to grace them with his arrogant and bossy presence. He was thirty freaking minutes late.

They left the juice bar and made their way to the Jump-A-Thon site, so they could get ready and get on the plane. When the six of them arrived they noticed Bulk and Skull there as well. The two of them were no longer bullies, not since Skull and Billy became friends, and later started dating. Skull ran over to Billy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey, Billy-bear you ready to sky-dive?" Skull asked with a goofy grin and smirk.

"You know it!" the blue ranger told his boyfriend.

Meanwhile, Rocky turned to look at Adam to make sure he was really okay with doing this. Adam looked kind of pale and nervous. Turning to their friends, he told them they were going to go wait on the plane, then took Adam by the hand and walked away.

The pair had just sat down when Rocky turned and looked at Adam.

"You sure you really want to go through with this? I mean no one will think any less of you if you're still scared," Rocky told his best friend and wish-to-be-boyfriend.

"Rocky, I swear I'm fi…" Rocky silenced him with a kiss. He couldn't stand Adam telling him that he was fine even though it's obvious he's not. The kiss grew more intense and passionate. Somehow they fell and Adam was sprawled out on the floor of the plane with Rocky on top of him. Rocky broke the kiss to catch a breath and at the same time told Adam how he felt.

"I love you Adam. Have for a while now," he looked into Adam's eyes waiting for a response.

"I love you too, Rocky. I just didn't know how to tell you," Adam told him shyly. The red ranger leaned back in for another kiss, and that's how everyone else found them.

Tommy, Kimberly, Aisha, Billy, Skull and Bulk were talking and laughing as they walked onto the plane, but what they saw shocked them speechless. Rocky stopped kissing Adam and looked up at their friends.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he said while getting up, as well as helping Adam up and wrapping an arm around his waist. There was an awkward silence for a good full minute until Aisha broke it. (SO FREAKING CUTE)

"This is great! I knew you two would get together!" Aisha excitedly said. She just knew they liked each other and has been waiting forever for them to finally admit it to the other. Everyone congratulated them except for Tommy. Although, Rocky thought he saw some jealousy in his eyes, but didn't worry about it because at the same the plane was about ready for take off.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" Tommy asked the group. Everyone gave they're replies of 'yes', 'sure', 'of course' and so on. Everyone talked for a while until they were about five minutes from the target landing zone. When it was time to jump they decided to go in pairs. Billy was with Skull, Aisha with Bulk, Rocky with Adam, and Tommy with Kimberly.

Just as Rocky and Adam were about to jump, Rocky felt (more like sensed) someone glaring at the back of his head, looking back he saw it was Tommy, but he didn't understand why Tommy would be mad at him.

"WHOO HOO!" he yelled as him and Adam jumped. Together they did different tricks, he knew though that if he let go of Adam he would be scared again. Too soon did he and Adam land on the target.

"You did great," he said turning to _his_ Adam and gave him a quick kiss. He laughed when he saw the blood rush to his new boyfriends cheeks when he did that.

* * *

><p>I know this chapter probably sucked big time. AND I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT SKY-DIVING! SO WHATEVER I GOT WRONG DON'T GET ALL MEAN ABOUT IT! Please Review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Me, Myself and I: Haha finally posted chapter 3. School is just so chaotic.

Adam: Lies, you were fantasizing about...

Me, Myself and I: Adam, shut up right now before I sick Rita Repulsa on you

Rocky: Don't you dare hurt my Adam *kisses Adam*

Me, Myself and I: Yea, yea whatever, you're just a figment of my imagination. Adam say the disclaimer

Adam: Me, Myself and I does not own Power Rangers

**WARNING: Yaoi/Slash, rape, cussing**

Te Quiero chapter 3

Tommy watched as Rocky kissed _his_ Adam. He was furious, he and Adam were perfect for each other, but no Adam chose Rocky. _How dare he, how dare he touch what's mine _Tommy thought while he continued glaring in the direction of _his _Adam and the Red Ranger. A couple minutes later he watched them leave.

All the rangers and Bulk and Skull were supposed to go roller blading after the Jump-A-Thon, but they all had something better to do, so they agreed to go the next day. So Tommy decided to follow Rocky and Adam to Adam's house, making sure neither of them saw him. He waited out of sight for about two maybe three hours, watching through the window of Adam's bedroom. Until he finally saw Rocky leave, then he waited till the Red Ranger was out of sight before he snuck into the house.

After his boyfriend left Adam started to get a bad feeling. A few minutes later Adam heard the front door open. Almost positive it wasn't Rocky, he opened his bedroom door to go and see who it was when he came face-to-face with the White Ranger, Tommy Oliver. He opened his mouth to ask him why the hell was he in his house, but before he could get a single word out he was pushed up against the wall along with a tongue shoved down his throat. He bit down on the tongue, that was invading his mouth, and ran to the door but Tommy was faster.

Adam felt himself get pushed onto his bed with one of Tommy's hand holding both his wrists above his head. He could feel the other hand make its way under his shirt and roam it's way over his chest.

"Stop!" Adam cried out as the fingers rubbed over his nipples. He didn't understand why Tommy doing this to him.

"No, you're mine and no one elses ," Tommy said before kissing down Adam's neck and down to his chest. When he got to Adam's chest he maneuvered his mouth over to suck and lick one of Adam's nipples. His free hand moved down and unbuttoned Adam's pants, pulling them and his boxers down, Tommy rubbed his hand up and down Adam's length.

"No! Tommy please stop," Adam sobbed. Tommy started licking his way down to Adam's length when the door burst open.

* * *

><p>Rocky visited Adam for awhile after taking him home. He stayed for a few hours before leaving to go to his own house, but half way there something felt worng so he headed back to his boyfriends home. It took him about ten to fifthteen minutes to get back. The door was unlocked, walking in he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.<p>

Deciding to look up stairs, he was almost all the way up the stairs when he heard Adam sobbing and begging for Tommy to stop, stop what, he didn't know.

_Tommy, no it couldn't be. He wouldn't hurt Adam. _Rocky thought to himself, but either way he rushed into Adam's room. Bursting through the door he saw Tommy on top of Adam, who he noticed was crying. Not even a minute later after seeing Adam's crying face, Rocky punched the White Ranger right in the face, continuously. He was so angry, how could Tommy do something like that to Adam. Adam, who covered himself with a blanket, watched as the Red Ranger continuously punched the White Ranger.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ADAM?" Rocky yelled at Tommy.

"Because he's mine!" snarled Tommy in reply before falling into unconsciousness.

Rocky walked over to his best friend and boyfriend, still crying on the bed.

"Adam, are you okay?" he softly spoke while sitting next to Adam. All he got as a reply was more sobbing. Leaning over he hugged the Black Ranger, reassuring him that he won't let Tommy or anyone else touch him ever again.

Minutes later Rocky clicked a few buttons the communicator that was on Tommy's unconscious body's wrist and Tommy teleported away.

While Rocky was teleporting Tommy away, Adam gathered some clothes and hurriedly stuffed them into a black backpack. Rocky had convinced him to stay at his house for awhile. Not a minute after they were both finished doing what they had to do, they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Me, Myself and I: I'M BACK.

Rocky: Oh shit. She'll kill us all!

Me, Myself and I: How rude! I would never!

*Adam pops up out of nowhere* Adam: Yeah right! You made Tommy almost rape me! *cries*

Rocky: You made my Adam cry. Tyrannosarus!

*Runs behind RJ from jungle fury* Me, Myself and I: I didn't want too! GOSH! Well anyway I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS!

WARNING: SEX, SLASH, LANGUAGE, M/M, YAOI, etc.

* * *

><p>Adam woke up the next day curled up next to Rocky, who had his arms wrapped around the young Korean. He laid there for a few minutes watching the ceiling fan spin. Soon he felt the body of the Red Ranger stir, turning his head he saw Rocky's light brown eyes watching him.<p>

"Hey gorgeous," Rocky said as he unwrapped his arms from around Adam's waist.

"Shut up!" Adam said while a dark crimson began to form on his cheeks, and he shyly looked away from the other boy.

"You're cute when you blush," Rocky told his beautiful black ranger then leaned down and kissed him. Adam giggled, "I love you."

"Love (kiss) you (kiss) too (kiss)," Rocky kissed every inch of Adam's face.

Rocky stood up, pulling Adam with him. "Where we going?" The younger boy asked.

"Would you like to join me in a shower Mr. Park?"

Adam stood up on his tiptoes to kiss Rocky's sweet lips. "It would be an honor Mr. Desantos."

Rocky excitedly grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him down the hall and into the bathroom. Once in there Rocky closed the door and shoved Adam up against it, kissing him ferociously, and his hands roamed all over one another's bodies.

They broke apart for only a moment so that Rocky could remove his boyfriend's shirt. Their lips attached together again, and Rocky's tongue began to run along the Adam's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Adam immediately granted access.

One of Adam's hand held on tightly to the back of Rocky's neck, the other slid down to his boyfriend's boxers, he slipped a hand inside them and slipped them off. Rocky's erection pressed up against Adam's own.

Adam broke their kiss and quickly switched their positions, he held Rocky up against the door and he laid a trail of kisses all the way down his chest, he stopped at one of his nipples and bit down on i, he then started sucking and licking, trying to stimulate a moan from the red ranger. Rocky then moaned rather loudly. He knew that if he and Adam didn't hurry up, that he would come all too soon for his liking.

Soon they were both naked and stepping into the shower, under the hot stream. Breathing hard from their make out session, Rocky panted out, "Adam . . . do you . . . want too. . ."

"Yes." Adam said immediatly before Rocky coul evend get the rest of the words out.

"Are you sure?"

Adam took a step closer to Rocky and slipped a hand around the back of the other boy's neck, pulling him down into a kiss that was short and sweet.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life. I love you Rocky and I only want to be with you."

Rocky nodded, "I love you so much."

They kissed once more before Rocky instructed Adam to turn around. Adam did as he was told. He rested his hands against the wall of the shower. Rocky pressed up against him. "This is going to hurt a little," He whispered into his boyfriend's ear.

"I know," Adam replied.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts too much."

Adam just nodded.

Rocky slipped a finger into Adam's tight virgin hole. He waited for a few moments. "Okay, okay. Keep going." Adam panted.

Rocky pumped his fingers until Adam's hole loosened enough for him to add a second one then he began to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. "Adam, I don't want to rush you, but I'm not gonna last much longer at this rate."

Adam chuckled, pain mixed with pleasure etched on his beautiful face, "Alright, I'm ready."

Rocky pulled his fingers out and slipped his cock into his young lover. He waited for Adam to adjust and to give him the okay to continue. Once Adam gave him the okay Rocky slipped almost all of the way out and then thrust back in and soon found a rythem. Adamstarted moaning his name and Rocky loved every second of it.

All of sudden they heard their communicators go off. Both of the boys couldn't believe their ears.

"Oh no," Rocky groaned.

Rocky pulled out of Adam, and shivered as the cold air hit his cock. He reached around the shower curtain and grabbed his communicator. "This is Rocky . . . Adam's here too."

"MY RANGERS! GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER IMMEDIATELY."

"We're on our way Zordon."

Rocky put his watch on the counter and turned to Adam.

"I guess we'll have to finish this later, then." Adam said nonchalantly.

"Can't we just finish and then go?"

"Rocky."

"I know. I know," Rocky sighed. He groaned and turned off the water while Adam walked out of the bathroom to get dressed. When Rocky walked into his room he saw his boyfriend dressed in black and white converse, black pants, a white t –shirt with a black vest over it.

Rocky changed into his khaki cutoffs,plaid button-up red shirt with the sleeves cut off and a white undershirt.

They then teleported to the command center.


	5. Chapter 5

Me, Myself, and I: Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter, I had writers block.

RJ: Yes, my favorite author is back.

Me, Myself, and I: Ahhhh! Thanks RJ :P So how's Casey?

RJ: Oh he's great but more importantly I have to go make a pizza for Maurice. *Runs off*

Me, Myself, and I: ADAM GET OVER HERE AND DO THE DISCLAIMER!

*Adam runs in* Adam: The psycho author does NOT own Power Rangers

WARNING: SEX, SLASH, LANGUAGE, M/M, YAOI, etc.

* * *

><p><strong>Te Quiero<strong> **Chapter 5**

Adam and Rocky landed in the command center. Looking around they noticed that they were the last two there and that for some reason Skull was there as well. He also noticed that Tommy wasn't there, thank god, because he probably would not have been able to control himself from trying to kill the son of a bitch. Rocky then turned and looked at Zordon.

"Hey Zordon, what'd you call us all here for?" he asked quite peeved because he wanted more time alone with Adam.

"RANGERS AND SKULL, I'VE CALLED YOU ALL HERE TO TELL YOU THAT LAST NIGHT I STRIPPED TOMMY OF HIS RANGER POWERS, AND HAVE DECIDED THAT SKULL WILL TAKE HIS PLACE AS THE WHITE RANGER," he spoke without any interruptions but as soon as he finished that's when the questions started flowing through the room.

"What'd Tommy do?" "Why me? I can't be a ranger." "Did Tommy get hurt?" "Did Tommy hurt someone?"

Adam just stood quietly wishing everyone would just shut up. He was really nervous, it was obvious that for some reason Zordon already knew about what Tommy did and almost did to him the day before. He hoped Zordon doesn't tell everyone else.

"QUIET!" everyone in the room went quiet and looked up at Zordon, "TOMMY HAS DONE SOMETHING UNFORGIVABLE TO ONE OF THE RANGERS AND HAS BEEN PUNISHED FOR HIS ACTIONS."

"What did Tommy do?" Aisha asked curiously. She really wanted to know, she had suspicions that he did something horrible to Adam. He was her best friend and if Tommy had dared to lay a finger on him she would kill him the next time they met. Turning to look at said best friend she noticed he was about ready to cry.

"Adam, what's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"Nothing," he told her, but his voice betrayed him as it cracked. Rocky wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist, calming the boy down almost instantly. He whispered something in Rocky's ear. Rocky nodded.

Rocky looked over to where his friends stood said, "The bastard tried to rape Adam."

Everyone stood in shock which soon changed to anger.

"How dare he! The next time I see him he's dead!" Aisha yelled angrily, while the others, excluding Rocky and Adam, started saying things along the same lines. Poor Adam just wished everyone would stop talking about it, he wanted to forget it ever happened.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" he snapped at his teammates. Everyone looked at the Black Ranger in shock, the boy hardly ever lost his temper, "I hate this, I just want to forget that anything even happened."

"But Ad-" Kimberly tried to say but was cut off by Adam telling her to shut up again.

"Fine, if that's how you want it, we won't say anything more," Aisha told her friend.

"Thank you," Adam replied.

* * *

><p>Sorry i know this chapter probably sucked and yeah it was pretty short. I promise the next will be longer and better.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Me, Myself, and I: Sorry for taking so long with the new chapter, I was moving.

Casey: Sorry, RJ couldn't make it today.

Me, Myself, and I: So your filling in, that's so CUTE! *daydreams of slash between RJ and Casey*

Casey: Oh great she's gone into her yaoi fangirl mind theater. Anyways, that crazy fangirl does not own power rangers nor will she ever.

WARNING: SEX, SLASH, LANGUAGE, M/M, YAOI, etc.

**Special Thanks**: Hunter1984 and my bestfriend Mcflyfreakify

* * *

><p><strong>Te Quiero<strong> **Chapter 6**

A week has passed since Tommy left and was replaced by Skull. Adam's been doing better but he's still staying at Rocky's house cause he's scared that Tommy will come back. The already shy teen has also become much more so since the incident, but anyways today Adam and Rocky are busy getting ready to go skating with the others.

"Rocky, can I borrow some roller blades?" he asked his boyfriend while he sat on Rocky's bed watching Rocky dig through the closet searching for two pairs of roller blades. Ten minutes, 47 seconds, and 82 milliseconds later Rocky turned to face Adam at the same time holding up a pair a red and a pair of black roller blades. Rocky tossed the black pair at him.

Rocky walked over and sat next to his boyfriend. He really loved Adam. He was cute, especially when he smiled. He had the most beautiful smile ever, and he was so sweet, always caring about the others before himself. Before he could think about it anymore he was pulled out of his thoughts by said boyfriend.

"What?" he said, confused. Adam was talking to him but he hadn't been paying attention.

"I said we better get going, everyone's probably waiting on us," Adam replied, a bit peeved that he hadn't listened the first time. He watched as Adam walked out of his room. Getting up he stretched his arms before following Adam.

"Adam, I'm sorry," he told the younger boy when he finally caught up with the agile Black Ranger, "I didn't mean to not pay attention. I was thinking about how perfect you are."

"It's fine, Rocky. I'm not upset," was the reply he got, along with one of Adam's adorable smiles, that shows off his boyish features, "but if you ever ignore me when I'm talking to you I'll castrate you," Adam finished while feigning innocence.

"Very funny," he laughed out, but then Adam turned his head and looked straight at him with serious brown eyes.

"I'm not kidding," he heard the younger one say seriously.

With that said the two rangers fell into a somewhat awkward silence. The two of them stayed silent until they reached the park where they were suppose to meet up with everyone else. As they reached the park they could see Billy and Skull hold hands while talking to Bulk, and Aisha and Kimberly talking to eachother.

"Hey guys," Rocky called once the were almost to their friends.

"Hey" Skull and Billy said in unison. Bulk just nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi," Kimberly replied curtly. She hasn't exactly been friendly towards anyone since Tommy almost raped Adam.

Aisha, on the other simply ignored Rocky and walked straight to Adam, giving him a hug. She wass one of the two people he would allow to do so.

"Come guys, let's hurry up and skate!" Rocky more or less hollered to break the tension that was building.

"Okay" "Sure" and other responses were heard.

The group of friends skated all over Angel Grove. Through the park, the town center and even the construction site. After an hour or two of skating the rangers and bulk heard a rumbling noise which ended up being Bulk's stomach.

"You guys hungry?" Rocky asked everyone.

"Always!" the whole group said in unison well minus Adam who just stayed silent.

The group was about to go find something to eat when Rocky's communicater began going off. Knowing it was important ranger business Bulk went ahead without them. In the mean time the rest of the group went somewhere where noone could see them.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea sorry. Boring and short chapter but the next one will have Ivan Ooze in it. So it will be better.<strong>


End file.
